Sing a Song For Me Please
by OhxSoxBliss
Summary: Namine has just moved to twilight town.This is the 4th time moving in her life.She meets the greatest guy ever,and lets say thats where the song comes in.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:I own nothing.

---CHAPTER 1-------

Time had passed quickly and many were packing their things and getting ready to go.But for Namine things were different. She was moving again for the fourth time in her life. Why did things have to be this way? Leaving from Hollow Bastion to Twilight town.

"I wonder what else she is planning.",she mumbled to herself miserably

"HONEY!!! can you help me with these boxes? the movers are going to be here in an hour!!! I want to be ready and gone by then!"her mother yelled in excitement.

Namine didn't want to move.

"HONEY NOW!!!!!!!!"

Namine reluctantly raced down the stairs and followed her mother's orders.

She lifted a box...seeing how she barely could.

"What did you bring in here? a spaceship?!"

Namine's mother laughed.

"No...actually its all of our photo albums."

She knew her mom loved to look back on the past and show Namine old memories,like the ones with her father in them.

--------------------

They carried all of their stuff out into the living room and Namine went down to the car and strapped herself in.With herself she brought her sketchbook,colored pencils,cellphone, and a white ipod.Pretty much what this typical 14 year old would bring with her.

"This will be an adventure Namine."her mother said in her reassuring tone.

"I hope so."

The two rode in the car for 4 hours straight never even looking back.

"So,When will we reach Twilight town?"

"Soon..."

-------------

After 4 very boring hours in the car they reached their destination.It was a nice Beige house with 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. Nothing extraordinary just simple and plain like Namine herself.

"Namine can you be a sweetheart and go into the living room for me?"asked her mother.(They were in the kitchen at the time.)

"Um..okay."

She entered the living room and gazed at its beauty.It looked like one of those Craftsmen Homes you see in magazines.her mom then entered behind her.

"Don't you love it?"

"Yes,its beautiful."

"I left the walls blank so that you could draw beautiful pictures and frame them along the wall."

"THANKS MOM!!!"

This was one good thing that had come out of moving here.Once Namine decided which room she wanted,she grabbed her stuff and went down the hall and got settled in.Everything felt just so plain.The walls we're white,her bed was white, and so were her nightstand and dresser.

Then she decided to lay on her bed and draw something.She couldn't get much inspiration so she drew a simple flower that she saw out of her window.She lay there for about an hour.Her face was completely focused on the flower outside her window.

"NAMINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" her mother called

"YEAH?!" she yelled back

"COME OVER HERE!!!!!!"( as you can plainly see Namine's mom does a lot of yelling.)

Namine went into the livingroom where her mom was.

"Tomorrow you start school. I have decided to enroll you at Northern Twilight high."

_"Great a new school,new friends, new teachers new everything." she thought to herself _

"You will have a great time...I'm sure of it too."

"I hope you're right"

"Now Namine you are to listen very carefully to all of the rules. There is no uniform for the school,but they recommend nothing too revealing okay?"

_"Why does she lecture me on all of this stuff?! I don't have anything revealing!!! the only thing revealing i have is a tanktop!"_

Namine Listened closely to her mother's lecture.seeing how this was new to her and everything. To her Northern Twilight High sounded even more complicated when her mother told her about it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay this is my first story so don't hate me if you don't like it!!! Its pretty short seeing how i have a lot to do so REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!

3

Aznlemonxx!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer:The glass is half full or half empty?

------------Chapter 2---------------

Six in the morning.The alarm on Namine's clock rang.

"RING RING RING!!!!!"

Then the radio went on to a heavy metal song and it went something like this.

"WAKE UP!!!!WHY DON'T YOU PUT ON A LITTLE MAKE UP?!!!WHY'D YOU LEAVE THE KEYS UP ON THE TABLE?!!!!!!"(taken from system of a down's song Chop Suey)

_"ugh!!!!"_

"NAMINE HURRY UP AND GET READY!!!!!!!!"

"I'm going!!!"

Namine got out of her bed reluctantly.She went to her dresser and pulled out a white baby tee and some skinny jeans.(yes she did get her underwear.)

"Time for a shower",she said

She showered and got out.she dressed in her clothes went in her room and took her backpack from the room.It was pretty empty,all that was inside was her wallet,sketchbook,binder,paper and some folders along with her cell phone.

"NAAAMMMMIIINEEEEE!!",her mother yelled

"I'm coming!!!!"

Namine ran into the kitchen.

"Uh mom? wheres the breakfast?"

"On the counter."

Her mom pointed to a granola bar and a cup of milk.

"I'm guessing you didn't get the chance to find a super market?"

"You're guessing right.There isn't on single albertsons here. the only reason why you have the milk is because i went to that liquor store 5 blocks down."

"Well thanks for the breakfast mom!"

Namine ran off to the side of the house and grabbed her bicycle.

"You don't need a ride?"

"I know where it is!!!!!"

"Namine this isn't hollow bastion."

"Ok fine."

She went and put her bicycle back down on the side of the house.The truth was she didn't want to go to school.she rather go down to that park and draw.

"Get in the car." said her mother

"Ok."

Namine strapped herself into the passenger seat of the car and the y rode off to their school.

"Whoa so this is Northern Twightlight high."

They both got out of the car and headed to the main office.

"Hello welcome to Northern Twighlight how may we be of service?" replied an office assistant

"Yes we are here because my daughter has transfered here."

"Oh so you must be Mrs.Hoshi am I correct?"

"Yes."

Once the office person had finished talking to Namine's mother she called namine over and gave her the program card.

"Your first class is in room 504 in that large building with the 500 on it."

"Okay thank you."

"The bell rings at 8:00 so go into the class and try to find it."

Then the bell finally rang.

"RING RING RINGGGGGGGG!!!!!!"

"Well looks about time to head to class. Its appropriate for you to be late to class."

"Well Namine have fun at school."said her mother

"I will mom!" replied Namine

_"Not"_

Namine headed to the class room and knocked on the door.It looked like she was a little late seeing how everyone was seated.

She knocked on the door.And it got mrs.Farro's attention.

"Come in,you must be the new student don't be shy."

Namine did as What Mrs.Farro said.

"Class this is Namine Hoshi she is a tranfer student from Hollow Bastion,be nice to her and help her out."

"Namine...hmmm lets see where can I seat you."

Mrs.Farro looked around the class and back at the seating chart.

"Namine you will sit right next to Kairi.Kairi is very nice and I'm sure she'll be glad to show you around the place."

Namine took her seat beside Kairi.

"Hiya Namine,I'm Kairi!"

Yeah yeah so Namine meets Kairi.YAY!

Sorry for the late update! i had testing! Well plz review!!!!

bye byes 3

Aznlemonxx


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own anything except the clothes on my back.

Chapter 3

Namine was amazed of how friendly people could be.

"Hi I'm Namine."

The bell soon rang for First period to be over.

"Uhm Kairi"

"Yeah..?"

"Can you help me find my place around here,I'm pretty confused."

"SURE!!!!" said Kairi

Kairi took a look at Namine's Program card.

_Name:Namine Hoshi Student ID:1083452 _

_1.Homeroom Mrs.Farro Room 504_

_2.History Mr.Tamako B-5_

_3.AP French Madam Marie Room 207_

_4.Lunch---------------------------------_

_5.Art Miss Otaku Room 203_

_6.Health/Science Mr.Kardena Room 200_

_7.Algebra 2 Mr.Yamaguchi B-2_

_8.Phys.Ed Ms.Fujioka GYM_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"OK! Well you have history,French,Art,health,and PE with me."_

_"Why aren't you in algebra 2?"_

_"Cause math is one of my best classes! I have Pre Calculus instead."_

"Then if i don't have math with you then who do I have it with?!"

"Hmmm...lets see. You're in that class with Sora, Roxas, Selphie, Riku, Olette,Pence, wakka, hayner, Tidus and Seifer. Watch out especially for him."

"Why...?"

"Well he and Hayner have some really serious problems with each other."

"If you don't want Hayner on your case then I suggest you stay away from him."

"I don't know anyone else besides you."

"Then you'll meet people. Come on the bell rings in like 2 minutes!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WELCOME ALL SOPHOMORES TO HONORS HISTORY!!!!!!!!" yelled Mr.Tamako

"Kairi what do I do?" asked Namine nervously

"Just go up to him and tell him that you're new!"

"Okay."

"Excuse me Mr.Tamako,I'm new."

"Okay well lets get you introduced to everyone here."

"CLASS YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE! We have a new student and her name is...what is your name?"

"Namine."

"Okay well Namine take a seat right next to Mr.Hikari."

"Roxas introduce yourself to this young lady."

Namine sat down.

"Hey I'm Roxas."

"Hi I'm Namine."

"Yeah I heard."

Then Namine looked at Kairi.She was smiling and gave her a thumbs up.

Then Mr.Tamako announced that they would have group project.Everyone booed.

"Hey hey hey if you don't like it you can have detention."

The class grew quiet.then Mr.Tamako began to speak...again.

"You will work with the person next to you."

Namine looked next to herself looks like she would be working with Roxas.Well he seemed nice.

"You will read the pages in the textbook and write a three paragraph summary."

Namine flipped to page 209

"Okay well Roxas the reading is on the Hollocost(Did i spell it right?) and we should start reading the first para..."

Namine looked up from the book to see Roxas throwing paper at Sora.Mr.Tamako was outside talking on the phone and Kairi went to Selphie's desk and they pulled out a magazine and were gossiping.The out of no where a blitz ball nearly hit her head.She looked up to see Wakka and Tidus throwing it around.At hollow bastion things were never this way.

Then the bell rang.thank god

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoa! chaotic classroom!!!!Roxas throwing paper,blitz balls and magazines.

_Poor Namine she's the only one paying attention._

_mkay well i'll have my update on ASAP!!!!!_

_ 3Aznlemonxx_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I own nothing and my dignity has been stolen...along with my pants.

---------------------Chapter 4----------------------------

Namine quickly ran out of history.This was the most weirdest school she'd ever been to.The classes were loud ,the teacher never lectured,and she didn't even know half of where she was walking right now.

Kairi Quickly caught up with Namine with Selphie linked on her arm.

"Namine,why didn't you wait up for me...?"asked kairi

"Uhmm..."

"Uhmm...what?"

"I didn't want to be late."

"Thats so much like all the new students here!"

"Yeah..."

"AHEM..." said Selphie

She started coughing loudly and started to say AHEM some more.

"Selph you have some throat issues...? Your coughing like crazy."

Selphie then nudged Kairi and unlinked her arm.

"Namine right?"

"Yes...?"

"Hi I'm Selphie!!!" Selphie said in an energetic voice

"Hi..."

"Well Namine why don't you join me and Kairi for lunch,you can meet everyone else."

"Who exactly is everyone else...?"

"Well lets see..."

Selphie started counting her fingers.The stopped walking and sat at a bungalow step and started to count her toes...

"SELPHIE!!!!" Kairi yelled loudly(Very loud people stopped and stared.)

"What...?"

"Don't count your toes here out in public!"

"I was counting how many people eat with us at lunch."

"but that doesn't mean you have to go and start counting your toes!"

"Fine...fine...Lets go."

Namine,Kairi and Selphie walked to french together.Then they finally got there.

"Phew just in time."Said Namine

"Yeah"Replied Kairi

The three of them lined up against the side of the hallway where their classes entered.

"Okay..." Namine began

"Who is the teacher here?"

"Well its kinda obvious her name is on you're program card!" Said Selphie

"oh...duh."

The three girls broke out into laughter.

Then madam Marie opened the door.

----------------------------------------------------

"BONJOUR SOPHOMORES!"(i don't speak french)

"Welcome to your second year as sophomores at Northern Twilight high!"said Madam Marie

Everyone entered the class.The late bell rang and Roxas came in.

"Mr.Hikari Its nice you've decided to join us today."

"What does she mean by today...?" whispered Namine as she sat next to kairi.

"Well Roxas usually never shows up for class."

"Why...?"

"I dunno..."

French pretty much went on except much more orderly today.There were no paper ball fights or random blitzballs being shot through the room.

Then the bell rang...

-----------------------------------------------------

Bleh yeah yeah i know i am splitting up all the chapters for each class and stuff so yeah.

mk well hope you enjoyed...its not very entertaining.

3 aznlemonxx


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:yeah yeah I own nothing._

_Chapter four_

_"ugh why me?!" Namine thought to herself._

_"Hey namine,are you okay...?" asked Kairi_

_"Just peachy..."_

"Come on lets go and get lunch."

"Okay."

Namine and Kairi waited in the lunch line holding their trays and grabbing whatever food looked good enough to eat.

"Kairi,I'm kind of nervous..."

"Nervous about what?"

"Well I'm not really good at meeting new people."

"PSHHH..."

"Well you already made 2 friends here I'm sure that you'll have an easy time meeting everyone here."

"Who else do I need to meet?"

"Uhm...lets see,You already know Roxas..."

"Oh yeah that blonde guy that didn't bother to do any of the work in history..."

"Yeah yeah don't blame him,okay as i was saying,Roxas,Sora,Olette,Wakka,Tidus,Riku(i had to put someone stupid in this story.),Hayner and Pence."

"Thats a lot of names..."

"I'm guessing you usually traveled a lot."

"Well Duh.."

"Hey look its everyone!"

Kairi Ran off leaving namine all alone.

"Ughh...Kairi!!!"

Namine Started running after Kairi.And then... Someone was on their skateboard and nearly knocked into Namine.

"Hey watch where you're going!"

All that Namine could see was some guy with blonde hair heading the way she last saw Kairi.

"What a jerk..."

----------------------------------------

"Everyone! I'd like you to meet Namine."

"Kairi are you making something up...?"Said Olette.

"What do you mean?She's right next to me..."

"Oh gawd Kairi did you leave her?!",Said Selphie,as she looked up from her tray.

"I think I did when I ran here..."

"Look there she is!"Yelled Selphie.

"NAMINE!!!"Yelled Kairi.

"Well thats where she must've gone off too..."said Namine in a hushed voice.

"Okay,everyone this is Namine."

"Hi everyone..."

"Oh yeah ,Namine this is Sora,Olette,Wakka,Tidus,Riku,Hayner,Pence and...Wheres Roxas?"

"Right here!"

Roxas came in on his skateboard.

"Roxas this is Namine."

"I met her 3 times today..."

"Three?!"said Namine

"Yeah,I met you in history then french and when I nearly knocked into you when I was skateboarding here."

"So that was you eh?"She asked.

"Yep."

"You do know I almost fell over,right?"

"Well I saw."

"Don't you even want to apologize?"

"Lets see..."

"Okay both of you break it up before it gets ugly."said Kairi

"Whatever..."Said Roxas and he sat down.

Namine sat down next to Sora.

"Hey Namine sorry about Roxas,he's not good at meeting new people."Said Sora.

"I know what you mean."

Lunch went on like it usually did,Except Roxas was taking glances at Namine.

Then the bell rang.

"Oh my gosh!"

Namine overheard Kairi and Selphie laughing and gossiping.What was so funny?!

"Hey Namine I'm Olette,I didn't get to know you that well but i hope we can become good friends."

"Me too."

"Where are you off to now?"

"Art,How about you?"

"Same.well looks like you're in the rest of my classes."

"Kairi told me."

"Oh well nice to meet you Olette."

--------------------------------------------

oooooooooo!

Roxas taking glances at Namine!But Namine Doesn't seem too fond of him.Oh yeah and she meets Olette.yay:

Mkay hope you like this.its kinda hard to write about highschool when i'm not even in it.lol.So no ugly reviews!

okay

3Aznlemonxx


	6. Chapter 6

Anonymous:I don't want a disclaimer

Disclaimer:too bad I'm already here.

Chapter six

"So Olette,how long have you lived here in twilight town?"asked Namine.

"Oh wow,well I've pretty much lived here my entire life."

"You're lucky,you must have a bundle of friends you make every year."

"Namine, its not really about if you have a bundle,I'm just glad that I've been able to keep all of my close friends with me."replied Olette.

"Well at least you have friends,I mean like ones that you've known for a while."

"Haven't you...?"

"Yes,but I move so often,I don't really get to know them that well,except for one friend."

"Whats her name?" asked Olette.

"Her Name is Rinoa,she was my best friend,she was amazing and she had this really cool older sister Tifa."(idk I just wanted more FF characters XD)

"Do you have a picture of them..?"

"Yeah,i think i might have a copy of a picture in my wallet."

Namine stopped to rummage for her wallet in her backpack and then pulled out a picture of Tifa and Rinoa.

"Oh my gosh."Said Olette.

"What...?"

"I swear I've seen someone like this before...I just don't recall where."

"I'm sure many people have a similar looking face like Tifa and Rinoa."

"Yeah,probably."Replied Olette

Namine took a glance a her watch.(I swear she had it with her the entire time!)

"Oh wow...we have two minutes to get to art!"

"We Can't be late,Ms.Otaku(I couldn't come up with a name!!!) might get angry if we're late!"

"Yeah lets hurry."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Namine,you're almost late!"Said Selphie

"I know,I know." she Replied.

"Yeah Olette you're late too!"whispered Kairi.

"yeah both of you are lucky Ms.Otaku isn't even here yet!"Said Sora across the room.

"Whatever,Namine wait until Ms.Otaku comes in okay?"

"kay."

Then Ms.Otaku walks inside.

"Hello class,and who do we have here?"

"Hello Ma'am I am Namine Hoshi and i've transferred into here from Hollow Bastion high."

"Nice to meet you Namine."

"Dang,Looks like Namine is on her way to becoming teachers pet."Said Roxas as he Nudged Sora in the shoulder.

"Ha ha very funny."whispered kairi.

"Yeah Roxas,thats no way to treat namine."whispered Olette from sora's left.

"OKAY CLASS!Enough talking!"Said Ms.Otaku from the front.

"Namine,I will put you right next to Mister Hikari."

"Oh brother not that guy again."thought Namine

"Crud that annoying girl,i bet she's gonna nag the crap out of me."thought Roxas.

Namine walked over and sat next to Roxas.

"OKAY CLASS! Time to pass out sketchbooks!"

"Namine I will get you a book."Said Ms.Otaku

"Oh its okay Ms. Otaku,I have my own."

"Now thats what we call prepared!"

"Class I would like for you to draw a picture of the person next to you."

"This should be easy,said Roxas."

He turned and drew a yellow headed stick figure and showed it to namine.

"Wow if i look like that then you must look like this!"said namine

Roxas turned to see that Namine had drawn a stick figure with a helmet on a skateboard.

"Hey I don't look that bad."replied Roxas

"Fine fine...I 'll draw you better looking,if that is possible."

"Same here."

The two blondes smiled and returned to their sketch books.

"Oh my gosh did you see that?!"said kairi as she drew selphie.

"I know!Namine is getting her flirt on!"

"Selphie! don't talk so loudly she might hear us!"whispered Kairi.

"Yeah yeah whatever,but you can so tell that chemistry is going to occur somewhere here."

"I thought this was art..."Said kairi in a questioning voice.

"Kairi don't make this harder than this looks."

"Okay okay,just put your hand back on your charcoal thingy instead of smashing it on me."

"Alright."

As class neared its end Namine had almost finished her drawing of Roxas.

RING RING!!!

the bell rang and students started to put on their backpacks.

"Now class before you leave don't forget your sketches!I would like them to be completed by this friday!"

------------------------------------------

"So do I look better than that before sketch you drew?"asked Roxas.

"Well depends on what you think."Namine smiled.

"Well if you draw my picture as devilishly handsome as myself,maybe I'll make that yellow headed stick figure resemble you more."

Namine couldn't help but smile and blush insanely,same with Roxas.But as the class poured out their blushing and smiling had ceased and went on talking to their next class.

-----------------------------------------

"So where are you off to now?"asked Roxas

"Well I'm going to Mr.Kardena in room 200,what about you?"she asked

"Same,but heres an idea if were off to the same place why don't we walk together...I mean if you want to."

"Sure,why not?"

Then Selphie,Kairi and Olette came out of the classroom.

"Hey,have you noticed that Roxas and Namine make a cute couple?"asked Olette.

"Oh yeah,the really do."Smiled Selphie.

"Well if you ask me its not long until Roxas or Namine admits their feelings for one another."Said Kairi.

"Yeah,oh yeah Kairi when are you and Sora going to hook up?"

"Shut up Selphie!"

Kairi began to turn bright red.

"Okay you two thats enough."said Olette.

"Wait, we should go and find Riku,Sora,Wakka,Tidus,Pence and Hayner."Said Selphie.

"Oh yeah,Hayner has my history notes!"Said Olette

---------------------------------------

Bleh.

Personally i thought this was too long.

maybe i should've split up this chapter into two.

oh well its mainly about what you think.

-Aznlemonxx


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer:...

Chapter 7

Namine walked down the hall with Roxas.

"Hey Namine..."

"Yeah?"

"When you see Mr. Kardena...don't get the wrong idea but..."

"But what?"

"Uhh.i'll tell you later..."

"Okay."

Roxas opened the door for Namine into Mr.Kardena's classroom,as she entered the class she spotted the most wierdest thing ever...

"There was a guy there,but not a normal guy teacher..."

Yes...it was an OKAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(a guy that likes to dress up as a women for their hobby,and personal reasons.)

"Told you so..." said Roxas.

"I had no idea there were people like that in our school..." said Namine in horror

Mr.Kardena looked very...UGLY(i don't want to give you nightmares by describing him to you...)

"Oooh!! Hello are you Namine?!!"Mr. Kardena ssaid in a freakishly girly voice.

"Yes..."she replied

"Well let me find you a seat then."

Mr. Kardena looked around the room and then spotted an open seat in between Kairi and Sora.

"Well HUNNAY! go sit in between our beautiful kairi and handsome Sora!!!"

"Uh...okay."

Namine walked to her seat and sat down.

_"Holy shit...I never knew there were okamas in twilight town..." Thought Namine_

Sora poked her in the shoulder.

"Come closer." he whispered

"Namine leaned to her right."

"Okay Mr.Kardena is gay,so try to stay away from him and his flat boobs,scary hair and waxed eyebrows."

Namine giggled and then came out of her leaning position.

"Hey what is so funny?" Asked Kairi

"Sora's making funof Mr. Kardena."

"Oh...tell me what he said!"

"Well he sai-"

"MS. HOSHI THAT IS A WARNING NO TALKING DURING CLASS!"

"I understand."

Namine started to slump in her seat.She was embarrassed that her okama teacher had yelled out her name,and he probably thought she was a trouble maker.

The rest of class went on undisturbed.

Once the bell rang Namine packed up her books and walked out of class.

Namine then headed towards her worst class ever,algebra 2...Math was always her worst subject,and knowing nothing about her schools cirriculum she thought things would be extremely hard.As Namine was headed to class Roxas got a hold of her.

"Hey Roxas."Said Namine

"Hey...You look like you have a lot on your hands right now,so i'll help you out."

Roxas took half of the books Namine was holding.

----------------------------

"Aww don't they look cute?!!"Squealed Selphie.

They were hiding behind lockers following Namine and Roxas.

"Okay I've had enough of your stalker game Kairi."Said Olette.

Olette began to walk out from behind the locker then yelled as Kairi yanked her back by the end of her shirt,causing it to rip halfway to her bra.

"Oh my fucking god...What did you do..."Said Olette,She was pissed off extremely.

"Kairi you better fix this,or Olette will have to wear something disgusting from the lost and found to cover up that gigantic rip in her shirt."

"okay okay calm down..."Said Kairi.

"How the heck am I supposed to be calm when my favorite shirt has been ripped!!!"Yelled Olette.

"SHUTUP!Both of you."Said Selphie.

"I have a way to solve this,follow me to my locker,and hurry up."

Kairi and Olette nodded and followed Selphie to her locker.

"So why did we follow you here in the first place?"Asked Kairi and olette in unison

"Because I need to get the key for the drama room,they have a million things in there that you can wear."

Selphie turned around to check out if the coast was clear.

"Lets go."

Then Olette and kairi followed along.

"Whoaa.."Said Kairi

"They have a million things in here."

"Hurry up and grab something!"said Selphie as she kept lookout for any teachers headed their way.

Kairi grabbed a pink henely with a matching skirt.

"NO WAY." said Olette

"Why not?"asked kairi

"Because pink isn't my color."

"Well if you want to look good then you'll have to change out of those cargo shorts that you wear all the time."

"Whats wrong with my shorts?they're completely comfortable!"

"YOU GUYS HURRY UP!!! the bell is about to ring."

"FINE FINE,give me that stupid outfit." Said olette as she took the outfit unwillingly.

"THERE ARE YOU HAPPY?!"

"OH MY GOD OLETTE! you look so cute."squealed Selphie as she returned to her normal perky self.

"Told ya so." Said kairi.

"Whatever lets walk out of here."

Olette and Kairi walked out as Selphie locked the door.

Olette put away her clothes into her locker and grabber her books and went into her next class.

"You know,Hayners gonna be drooling all over you Olette."Teased Kairi

-----------------------

Roxas was talking to Namine ,then Olette entered.Hayner's jaw dropped as Olette entered the room looking really,REALLY PINK.

"Looks like Hayners in love"Said Roxas.

-----------------------

Ehh.

this chapter.wasn't the greatest.but ohwell . 

PLZ REVIEW

3

ohxsoxbliss


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:love is hard to explain

Chapter 8

All eyes were on Olette.Especially Hayner.

"OKAY CLASS QUIET DOWN!" Said Mr.Yamaguchi.

"We have an announcement,there is going to be our first ever talent show,you can sing,or dance or do somethign crazy,auditions are this friday"

"Hey Roxas! lets get our band together and we can audition!"Said Hayner.

Everyone started to talk about the auditions.Mr.Yamaguchi passed out papers.

Namine recieved her copy.

_Twilight High Talent show!_

_You can sing,dance,play an instrument or anything!_

_Auditions are next friday after school._

_Winning audition gets 2000 munny,a trophy and a picture on the hall of fame!_

_If you would like to be an announcer than Please speak to Ms.Fujioka._

_REMEMBER:BRING YOUR TALENT!_

_:) Sincerely your Student council team_

"Hmm maybe I'll be an announcer." Namine thought to herself.

"Namine,are you trying out?"Roxas asked her.

"I guess I can be an announcer,but I don't have a talent you could actually show in front of people."

"Me,Hayner,Sora and Riku are gonna try out."

"Together?"

"Yeah we're in a band."

"Really?Thats so cool." Namine smiled

"Maybe you could come watch us sometime."

"Sure."

Class went on as usual math and math and more math.

Finally the bell rang for the last class of the day.

Namine packed up her things and went to gym.She got her locker and suited up for P.E.She walked to the P.E. area.

_"Hmm...I wonder if Roxas sings.Maybe he plays guitar.Or maybe that is Sora..."_

"Namine?"

"Roxas...?"

"You have Ms.Fujioka too?" asked Roxas

"Yeah,well the classes are Co-ed."

"So what roll number were you assigned?"

"I'm number twenty four,how about you Roxas?"

"Well,I'm twenty three,right next to you."

Roxas sat on roll number 23.

"So Roxas,in your band do you sing or play guitar?"

"I sing, Sora is lead guitar, Riku is bass and Hayner plays the drums."

"That sounds cool."

"Wait until you hear us play."

"I can't wait."Namine smiled.

-----------------------------------------

Okay well a lot of stuff going on!

talent show,and all sorts of crazy stuff :)

mkay well buh bye,sorry its not long enuff.

-ohxsoxbliss


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:heres getting to the point!

Chapter 8

Once gym ended Namine went back into the locker room and changed back into her regular clothes.

Everyone waited for the P.E. teachers to dismiss them at the final bell.

"RING!!!!"

Namine started to walk,but Roxas grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Namine!"

"Hey,what is with all the huffing and puffing?"Asked Namine as she stopped running

"You run fast..."

"Not really,you just seem a little lazy to run...no offense."

Roxas laughed lightly.

"Uh.None taken,oh yeah by the way if you wanna talk or whatever you can call me..."

"Okay,oh I should give you my cell."

Namine wrote down a series of numbers.

"Well I'll call you later."Said Roxas

"Sure."

---------------------

Namine walked down to the main front of the school.And patiently waited for her mom to pick her up.

"Namine?"

Namine looked up,it was Olette.

"Hey Olette."

"Do you take the bus too?"Asked Olette.

"Nah,my mom picks me up."

"Oh me too,I live on orange avenue."

"Really,me too!"Said Namine

"Wow,wait were you the one that moved into that house with the huge bay window with the white picket fence?"

"Yeah,how would you know..."

"Well there was a for sale sign on it earlier."

"Oh...haha"

"HONK HONK!"

It was Namine's mom.

"Bye Olette,see you tomorrow!"

--------------------

Namine climbed into the passengers seat of her mom's car.

"So how was your first day Namine"asked her mom.

"Its going great."Replied Namine

"I'm glad."

-------------------------

Once Namine got home she started on her homework,but she couldn't help but feel distracted.She put her lip on her pencil and started to think about school but mostly Roxas.For some reason he was different,not like any of the other guys at school.She moved her chair towards her desk where her laptop was.She turned it on and looked at the screen.

"OH MY GAAAHHHH!!!! Its so boring!"Namine said as she leaned back in her chair and then...

"AHHH!!!"

Yes she had fallen onto the floor.

"Okay,that was stupid."She said as she rubbed her head.

Then it caught her eye...Her bass that she stopped playing when she moved here.

"Bass...Its the only instrument i was actually good at.But Roxas doesn't need a bass player,he has Riku for that...Maybe I'll take a walk or something."

Namine went outside and decided to take a walk.

--------------------------

While walking Namine thought to herself.

_"Ugh I'm so confused...What am I thinking."_

So many thoughts raced through her head,and then BAM!Namine had knocked into someone,and guess who it was.Yes,Roxas...

"Ow that hurt..."Roxas said as he rubbed his head.

"Ugh...This is too much even for me!"Namine looked up as she said that.

_----Namine's mind-----_

_"HOLY,how does this keep happening..?"_

_"OMG HE"S BLEEDING!shit... he must be mad."_

_---end of namine's mind-_

"OW..." said Roxas again.

Then he looked at his arm.It was covered in a huge cut.

"Roxas are you okay,Oh my god!! your bleeding!!! do you live nearby here?!!"Said Namine as she started panicking

"Well if you consider 8 blocks from here close..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Its okay ,Its not anything huge,just a minor cut."

"But its bleeding so much...Wait my house is just a block from here.I can clean your cut and put on a bandage."

"Its nothing really..."

Roxas took another look at his arm...Blood was dripping down from the cut onto the pavement.

"Mmhmm."

Namine got up and held out her hand to help Roxas.He grabbed her hand.

---Namines house---

Namine opened the door to see her mother had left again...It didn't surprise her that she would've gone to work or something.

"I have the first aid kit in my kitchen,I'll go get it."

"Okay."

Namine pulled out a long bandage,cotton balls and antibiotics.Roxas sat on her couch.

"Here,I have the stuff to clean your cut."

"Okay...wait...what is..that?"Roxas started to freak out.

"What? This? its just rubbing alcohol."

"I've had that on one of my cuts before,it stings!!!"

Roxas got up from the couch and limped to the side of the room...

"Hey sit back down! do you want bacteria to get into that cut?"

"Well..no."Roxas Replied

"Then get your butt back onto the couch!"

"Fine."

Namine poured some rubbing alcohol onto the cotton ball and put it on Roxas' cut.

"IT BURNS!!!!"

"Oh be quiet,it'll hurt more if you keep moving."

Namine put on some anti -biotics and then wrapped the bandage around his arm.

"See that didn't hurt!"Said Namine

"Yeah,thanks."

Then the door opened.

"Namine sweetie are you back-"

Namine's mother saw Roxas and Namine together.

"Namine who is this?"Her mother asked.

"Mom this is my friend Roxas,he fell down a block from here while i was on my walk..."

"Its Nice to meet you Ms.Hoshi"Said Roxas.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Well I should be going now,my friends must be wondering where I am...Bye Namine and Ms.Hoshi."

Roxas walked out of the door and went back onto his skate board.

"Mom this is not what it seems..."Said Namine.

"YES IT IS!!! MY GIRL HAS HER FIRST CRUSH!!!!!!"

"Oh gawd.."

-------------------------------------------------

LOL. A quick chapter,not the greatest don't blame me.

Review

-Ohxsoxbliss


End file.
